Assassins and Ninjas
by gunner the 7th
Summary: A twenty year old Naruto Uzumaki is ready to dawn the robes of his ancestors and become an Assassin. Watch as he travels to the corners of the continent to build an order to stand the test of time. Naruto X Oc, other pairings are possible.


The Assassins and The Ninjas.

Description: A world where ninjas rule the world and the almost forgotten order exists to take care of those that the ninja deem worthy of retribution. They are the Assassins, or The Brotherhood. No one knows who their members are and no one knows when they will start.

Chapter 1: The Assassin rises.

A bolt of lightning was seen over the dark skies of Konoha during a rainy day. Everyone in Konoha was their sleeping, out on missions, or dodging the rain as they tried to run errands. Naruto Uzumaki in particular was preparing himself, but not for a mission, for something much darker... Naruto adorned a set of clothes that no one could place a time period on. He wore a white cloak leading from a hood on the head down to his feet, the cloak split in the middle to give more dynamic movement. There was steel plated armor decorating the shoulders, chest, legs, and forearms. Over that he put on a cape with no distinction about it as it was a plain brown cape.

After putting on an assortment of weapons on his back, which included a short sword and a crossbow, on his sides which consisted of a long sword, and a belt with throwing knifes and various items like smoke bombs, medicine and money, and finally the piece that defined the outfit. The metal vambraces that covered two hidden blades, one on each arm both had been outfitted to shoot a bullet the size of a hummingbird, inject poison, shoot the poison from a needle, and to, of course stab people with its blades.

Naruto himself was now twenty years old with a rough amount of blonde stubble growing on his lower face, the only part visible to the naked eye with the current outfit on. He looked allot like his father now, hell people would still stop, stare, and blink every time he walked out in the streets. Naruto had been inducted as the heir to the title Hokage a year earlier and was still learning the ropes of becoming one, Naruto had felt the need to show Tsunade that using Shadow Clones would have easily saved her days of paper work freeing up most of her time. The first thing that happened was that the dumbest ANBU in the village started giggling, he probably knew the whole time. Unfortunately that's was Tsunade's conclusion was, as she grabbed the pour man by the collar and threw him out the window and Naruto could have sworn the man landed somewhere in the forest. Naruto was currently a Jounin and lead his own team as well, they were allot like Team 7 was back in the old days. Painful memories never help so Naruto tries to forget about it.

After double checking his equipment he opened his window and climbed out. Shutting it before leaving and going into the dark, appearing as a white spec on the rooftops. Naruto barreled across the roof tops without using Chakra, instead he was free running, which took allot more skill and was almost never used by anyone other then an Assassin. He himself was heading for two different destinations in one night, The homes of the Hokage advisers. Arguably the most corrupt officials in all of Konoha, not only would he be getting rid of two horrible people, he would be sparing himself from firing them and getting hit men sent after him later.

Naruto slowed and stopped when he reached the first house. Homura, a man that was more vicious then people thought. Naruto was always suspicious of him, especially when he noticed he was always looking to use Konoha's military to some extent whether to take over a certain location or go sent some ninja "for the betterment of Konoha." It turns out that he worked closely with other corrupt military leaders in order to form a Milita that's main purpose was to undermine Konoha so that outside help would be called in, said outside help would then turn on Konoha and attack it. It wasn't a very well thought out plan and Naruto knew he wasn't the brains of whatever was happening, he was however, the man that provided the means of money for the Milita. Removing the Treasurer would cut off all access to the essentials, making the Milita crumble and disperse on its own thus removing any threats. Naruto used Eagle vision and noticed that there was two guards standing outside the, opened, sleeping room door. The front was packed with guards as well so the only way in would be the roof. Naruto climbed up the roof, using loose bricks, stones, and protruding objects to climb up to the very top of the roof. He got up only to crouch and hide behind a vent, a guard was standing there, back facing towards him. The man looked like a Samurai, he was dressed in full battle gear which meant he was experienced, a head on fight would be suicidal in the current conditions.

He thought for a moment before a light bulb appeared over his head, which was promptly turned off upon the guard yawning. He leaned out of a corner of the giant vent and aimed with his hidden blade's needle shooter. He shot the posion needle which promptly took effect, the guard started walking around in circles, before flailing around his sword. He eventually missed a step and tripped off the building, landing on the ground next to a guard on the side. Naruto figured he had about two minutes before the guard got to the right person to sound the city alarm. He jumped through an open window, quickly using two throwing knives to dispatch the guards patrolling that corridor. He silently ran through to the bed chambers, where Homura was very much awake. Awake and anticipating an Assassin.

Not exactly one of Naruto's caliber, he must have been expecting an inexperienced hit man for hire not a professional as he only had some robes on along with a Katana sitting on the short table infront of him. Homura looks at Naruto, "Odd gear for an Assassin, but your here never the less." Naruto moves one hand to his own sword, named the Sword of Altair, its a sword centuries of years old but is still one of the best weapons in the village. He walks in front of Homura and his Katana, Homura stood up and drew the sword from its sheath, holding it in a offensive style, " And like all the others you will die a slow and painful death at my hands," Naruto then drew the sword and prepared himself.

Homura was the first to strike, for an old man he was still a good fighter. He went with a forward slash, attempt to gut Naruto's stomach, Naruto did a quick jump back and attacked with an overhead slash which Homura was able to quickly block and counterattack by attempting to push Naruto onto the ground. He failed at that and Naruto held his ground as he himself pushed Homura to the ground, Homura, still holding the Katana, blocked a incoming downward thrust. He was unable to get up though so Naruto did the best thing he could think of at the moment. He took one hand off the Katana, still holding it with one, he took aim with the Hidden Gun, and fired a round into Homura's chest. There was silence as everything around the two seemed to break away in glass.

Homura dropped his Katana, now too weak to hold it, Naruto stopped right before the Katana hit his chest and looked at him for a second, "You were a corrupt and evil man Homura, you've plagued the village with your evil and have ruined many innocencent people's lives. What do you have to say for your action?" What happened next was a suprise to Naruto, Homura had a tear in his eye and said "Now that I look back, I wish I could undo it all but I see its to late." That was a suprise as people normally don't accept their fate and show regret for their actions. Naruto took his hidden blade and jabbed it through Homura's heart, killing him instantly. "Ti rendi conto che l'errore del vostro modo di ritardo, possiate trovare la pace nella prossima vita. Resquicate in Pace." The surrondings came back into view as Naruto closed Homura's eyes and the cities alarm went off, Naruto jumped out the window and fled to his house, not having time or the ability to assassinate Koharu that night.

-4:00 PM The Konoha twelve's hangout-

Naruto plus the Konoha twelve, which had Sai instead of sasuke was in the usual place they stayed, it was an older park from when the twelve were kids. Sai was the only one who didn't know about it due to his past so after an explination he started to like it. All of them were talking about the recent assassination. "Whoever assassinated Homura must have been an expert, no one knew about it until after the assassin had left." Sakura said, she being the one with the offical knowledge about it, being Tsunade's pupil had its perks after all. She continued after a pause "He was laying down like someone had postioned him to be in a casket, his eyes were closed and his eyes, shut according to the reports." Everyone was listening to her with attention, even Naruto, not only because he wanted to play the role of someone in the dark, but to know what the officals knew about the killing.

"I believe this is the start of something, something very troublesome," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone, him seemingly not to interested in something that didn't involve him. Everybody seemed to be breathing easier with Homura dead, except for the corrupt concile members who had just lost one major supporter. "I think we can all agree that Homura's death wasn't a big tragedy," Naruto said in a tone that said, 'I really don't give a shit about him.' Everybody eitheir nodded or said something in agreement with him. "Enough of that we should go eat!" Choji spoke up with an air of eagerness, the man could down eight bags of chips and still be hungery so this was no suprise. Everybody laughed and agreed as they left to eat.

-Outside of the Akimichi resturant, 6:00 PM-

The Twelve spent a good amount of time there socializing and eating, it was a normal occurance for them lately as they were now old enough to not worry about curfews or Team meetings. The ones that didn't have a team of their own atleast but they could be as late as they wanted. Everyone said their goodbyes before departing from each other, Naruto had something in mind before it got to dark. He went home and dressed in his Assassin garb. Koharu was holding a speach at the center of town, so tonight the final consultant fell. Naruto jumped out his window and started towards the center of town. There was work to be done.

-BREAK-

And its done! The first chapter of my latest project! The readers of my other story fear not for I will be working on a chapter of that next. This will be just as long as the others are but I can't garentee this kind of length every chapter as I don't always have time for long chapters. Remeber, to review as they let me know where I can improve and make the story more enjoyable!


End file.
